


Vanjie's Little Secret

by artificialalexandria



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 07:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20093764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialalexandria/pseuds/artificialalexandria





	Vanjie's Little Secret

Vanjie was having a lot of fun on the DXP Tour so far. However, she couldn’t deny she was missing her boyfriend a lot while they were in separate countries. She’d been dating Adore Delano for about four months now, but no one else knew other than Brooke Lynn Hytes. Although Brooke and Vanjie broke up ages ago, they’re still close friends, so Brooke was the one and only person Vanjie told. She’d confessed the truth to her friend after being called out for “glowing” with new love. Vanjie couldn’t help it, and she didn’t want to dampen her spirits just to make other people comfortable.

Vanjie’s phone dinged on the arm of the tour bus couch. She felt a smile rise instantly to her cheeks when she saw who the text was from.

**Adore:** _ I miss you so much. _

**V: ** _ I miss you too :) _

**Adore: ** _ I can’t wait to see you so I can hug you and kiss you. _

**V: ** _ Not much longer, baby. I promise. _

Vanjie smiled down at her phone. Being able to keep in contact with Adore over text while they were apart was the only thing keeping her sane. When she looked back up, the other queens in the room were staring at her. 

“What?’ She asked.

“What are you all smiley and happy about?” Monique asked. 

“Yeah,” commented Meatball. “Who are you texting?”

“None of your motherfucking business,” Vanjie laughed.

“Tell Brooke she doesn’t have to text you from her bunk,” Nina chimed in. “Y’all are allowed to shack up together. We won’t tell.”

Vanjie rolled her eyes. “Who said it was Brooke?”

“Who else would it be?” Monique asked. “You two have your heads so far up each other’s asses you barely know any of the rest of us are here.”

“We’re just friends,” Vanjie sighed. “There’s nothing going on between us.”

“Whatever you say, sis,” Meatball laughed. “Whatever you say.”

Vanjie rolled her eyes, steaming. She wished she could just tell everyone that it was Adore she was talking to. However, neither Adore nor Vanjie was ready for the hardcore Branjie stans to find out they were together. She hadn’t expected that would include the other queens on the bus who wouldn’t leave her alone about Brooke.

~~~

A couple days later, all the queens on the tour were at a restaurant together and Vanjie got caught smiling like an idiot while texting Adore again. This time Brooke was in the room and focusing way more on her food than using her phone. The other queens didn’t pay it any attention at first, but they were confused once they noticed.

“You know,” Nina spoke up first. “This whole time we’ve been picking on Vanjie thinking she was texting Brooke, but here she is smiling like a little girl again and I don’t think I’ve seen Brooke look at her phone in an hour.”

“I noticed that too,” Meatball chimed in.

“I told y’all it wasn’t Brooke I was texting,” Vanjie huffed. 

“Who the fuck you been texting?” Monique asked, no longer playful once she’d caught a whiff of hot tea.

Brooke sighed and set down her fork. “Why are you guys harassing her about it? Maybe there’s a reason she doesn’t want everyone to know.”

“Thank you.” Vanjie turned her attention back to her phone. “At least someone gets it.”

“What reason?” Detox asked.

“Branjie stans,” Brooke and Vanjie said at the same time.

“They already sent Brooke hate for breaking up with me,” Vanjie explained. “Imagine what they’d say to me for dating someone that isn’t Brooke.”

“So you _ are _ dating someone,” Nina smiled.

“Damn it, Mary,” Vanjie laughed and rolled her eyes. “Yes.”

“We finally got her,” Meatball threw her hands up. “Is it someone we’d know?”

“I guess you could say that,” Vanjie shrugged, looking everywhere but the faces of her friends.

Detox paused to think for a second. “Is this person a drag queen?”

“Yes,” Vanjie replied simply.

“Have they been on RuPaul’s Drag Race?” Nina asked.

“I’m not about to play some fucked up 20 Questions so y’all can pry into my personal shit.” Vanjie sat her phone down and started eating her dinner. “It’s important to me that I don’t accidentally give it away.”

Mercifully, the others respected her enough to back off. There was hardly another mention of the secret boyfriend for the rest of the conversation, other than a few off-handed jokes. When Vanjie’s phone dinged again, she had to resist the urge to check it until she’d finished eating. When she allowed herself to finally look at her phone, she saw a text from Adore.

**Adore: ** _ What are you up to today? _

**V: ** _ At the restaurant with the girls. Almost accidentally told them about us. _

**Adore: ** _ How did you almost do that? _

**V: ** _ They were asking a bunch of questions and I had to stop them so I wouldn’t accidentally say it. _

**V: ** _ At first they assumed it was Brooke I’ve been talking to, but this time we’re in the same room and Brooke has barely looked at her phone. They got suspicious. _

**Adore: ** _ So they know it’s not Brooke now but they don’t know it’s me? _

**V: ** _ Exactly _

**Adore: ** _ Oh ok. _

**V: ** _ Is that okay? _

**Adore: ** _ Yes, of course. As long as they’re not spreading rumors that Branjie is back together, all is good. _

Vanjie took a deep breath. For a second she’d thought she was going to ruin everything. Somehow she made it out of the situation alive and with her secret relationship still in tact.

~~~

Adore didn’t tell Vanjie she was coming to visit her on the night of the final DXP Tour show. She wanted her visit to be a wonderful surprise. Adore just really wanted to see her boyfriend, even though it meant hopping on a seven hour flight to Ireland. She hoped Vanjie wouldn’t worry about her radio silence while she was on the plane. It was unusual for them to not be texting constantly.

Adore spent the entire plane ride missing Vanjie. Even though she knew they’d be reunited soon, she missed being able to text her every time she had a thought about her. Adore tried to sleep on the plane, but she was too eager to see Vanjie to relax. Just as she suspected would happen, she had several texts from Vanjie when she stepped off the plane.

**Vanjie: ** _ Last show tonight then I’ll be coming home to you _

**Vanjie: ** _ Baby??? _

**Vanjie: ** _ Are you alright? _

Adore felt badly that she couldn’t have at least warned Vanjie that she was getting on a plane for several hours, but she didn’t want to risk ruining the surprise. She shot a text back to let Vanjie know she was alive while waiting for her luggage. **A: ** _ Sorry babe I feel asleep. I feel awful that I made you worry. _

**Vanjie: ** _ Thank god you’re okay. Don’t worry about it, it’s all good. _

**Vanjie: ** _ I’m in the dressing room getting ready for my show. I’ll text you later _

**A: ** _ Okay. Talk to you later. _

Adore was beyond excited to get to the venue and see her boyfriend. She paced around, bouncing on the balls of her feet, being as patient as she could while she waited for her Uber. The only thing standing between her and her boyfriend was the small distance between them. Soon she’d arrive at the venue and they’d be together again. She pictured a dozen different reunions they could have, her happiness lifting her up so high all she needed was pixie dust and Adore was sure she’d float right up off the ground. When her ride finally did arrive, she tossed her baggage in the trunk and hopped into the car in record time. 

Adore was overwhelmed with emotions as she stepped out of the car at the venue. She couldn’t wait to get inside and see Vanjie, but she knew she had to follow her plan carefully. She wanted to watch the show from the crowd first, _ then _ meet up with Vanjie backstage afterwards. That way, she’d be able to surprise Vanjie without being a distraction.

The show was amazing. Adore especially loved Vanjie’s performance, although she might be a little biased. Several people had recognized her and asked for photos. She could only hope that the fans would respect her asking that they not post the pics until the show was over, or at least that Vanjie had been too busy to see any of the pics that did get posted. Adore took a deep breath as she headed backstage. The wait was almost over.

Adore paused in the doorway and saw Vanjie wiping off her makeup in the mirror. “You were great tonight, baby.”

Vanjie was confused at first. She knew she recognized the voice but there was no way-- Vanjie looked up in the mirror and saw Adore standing in the doorway of the dressing room, hair down and no makeup. She gasped and turned around, running to hug her. She squeezed her boyfriend tight, not caring who saw or what any of the other queens thought about it. All that mattered was that Adore was in her arms once again after so many weeks apart.

“What the actual _ fuck _ are you doing in Ireland?” Vanjie asked, pulling Adore into a kiss.

“I came to see you.” Adore smiled brightly, so relieved to finally be in the room with Vanjie.

“I’m coming home tomorrow.” Vanjie laughed. “You didn’t have to come all the way out here.”

“I know,” Adore shrugged. “But I missed you too much to wait any longer.”

“So this is the one you’ve been texting?” Monique asked from the corner of the room.

“Sure is, bitch,” Vanjie pulled away from Adore and turned to the other queens. “Now all y’all hos know I’m dating Adore Delano.”

“Well I’m happy for you, Vanj,” Brooke said. “And I’m glad you could trust me enough to tell me before everyone else.”

“You bitch!” Meatball exclaimed. “Brooke knew this whole time, but you didn’t tell any of us?!”

Vanjie shrugged. “Y’all would’ve had it all over the internet. Especially Monique.”

“Oh I’m still gonna post it all over, baby,” Monique laughed. “All you did was delay the timing.”

“Whatever,” Vanjie rolled her eyes. “Anyway, I'm gonna go back to the hotel to bang my boyfriend, good night!”

Adore helped her de-drag and pack up before they headed back to the hotel together. They were so excited to see each other -- swinging their hands, clasped together, suddenly jumping into each others arms, walking annoyingly slowly. Even if everyone who passed them on the street gave them dirty looks and annoyed glares, Vanjie and Adore couldn’t have cared any less.

Vanjie closed the hotel door behind them then dragged their luggage out of the way. They probably weren’t going to be unpacking immediately anyway. She turned around and hugged Adore. Adore kissed Vanjie’s forehead, relishing in their embrace. It had been far too long since they’d seen each other.

“I still can’t believe you’re here,” Vanjie whispered against Adore’s chest.

Adore cupped Vanjie’s cheeks and kissed her softly. “For as long as I’m physically able, I’ll always be willing to fly across the world to see you.”

“Let’s go to bed,” Vanjie yawned. “I’m tired and I fly our kinda early in the morning.”

The two of them made their way over to the bed and lay down together. Adore reached over Vanjie and turned off the lamp. She wrapped an arm around Vanjie and pulled her close, the warm sensation in her chest telling her that this was home. Vanjie quickly drifted off to sleep with her head on Adore’s shoulder. Adore watched Vanjie sleep peacefully for a while until she finally fell asleep herself.


End file.
